


Husband's Keeper

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Their car turned a corner. Jensen heaved a sigh as he caught sight of a large brown house at the end of the street.“Don’t pout, sweetheart,” said Jeff from the driver’s seat, patting his knee.“I thought you liked it when I pouted,” replied Jensen. “Anyway,” he added when Jeff gave him a look, “I can take care of myself, you know that, right?”“Jensen.” It was Jeff’s turn to sigh. “We’ve been through this before. I don’t want to leave you all by yourself in your condition while I’m so far away.”“I just don’t see why it has to be Jared of all people,” said Jensen when he saw the tall figure of the man in question stepping out of the house with two large bouncing dogs at his feet. “Your ex?”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Husband's Keeper

*

Their car turned a corner. Jensen heaved a sigh as he caught sight of a large brown house at the end of the street.

“Don’t pout, sweetheart,” said Jeff from the driver’s seat, patting his knee.

“I thought you liked it when I pouted,” replied Jensen. “Anyway,” he added when Jeff gave him a look, “I can take care of myself, you know that, right?”

“Jensen.” It was Jeff’s turn to sigh. “We’ve been through this before. I don’t want to leave you all by yourself in your condition while I’m so far away.”

‘Like last time’ hung in the air between them.

“It’s bad enough that I have to be away in the first place.”

“I just don’t see why it has to be Jared of all people,” said Jensen when he saw the tall figure of the man in question stepping out of the house with two large bouncing dogs at his feet. “Your ex?”

“We might not have worked out as a couple,” said Jeff, wheeling the car into the driveway, “but there is no one else other than yourself that I can trust. I know Jared will look after you while I’m away.”

Jensen huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. “Except I don’t need looking after. I’m a grown man - ”

“For me,” interrupted Jeff, taking Jensen’s hand and squeezing. “Can you do it for me, sweetheart?”

Jensen was gutted by the look of worry and guilt and pleading in his husband’s eyes. He nodded and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, squeezing his hand in return. “Of course, I can,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Jeff. I know you’re worried.”

He wished he could tell him not to be, that everything would be fine, but after last time he knew better.

They got out of the car and were immediately attacked by sniffing and yipping dogs. Jensen watched in amusement as they wagged their tails, spun on the spot, and rubbed their large noses against their legs. 

He laughed when one of them began to jump at him, trying to reach his shoulders. He instantly felt Jeff’s hand settle firmly on the small of his back just as he gently attempted to shoo the dog away. 

Jared barked a command and both dogs, their ears pressed to their heads and their tails tucked between their legs, stepped back. He ushered them into the yard, locked the gate, and returned.

“Jeff,” he said in a reserved manner, that Jensen knew was very unlike him, shaking Jeff’s hand. “Jensen.” Jared nodded; a second later, as though unbidden, his gaze slid to Jensen’s abdomen.

“Hey, Jared,” replied Jensen, fighting down a sudden blush and frowning at the same time. He was barely showing. Surely there was nothing to see yet. He checked in the mirror just this morning.

Jared blinked and quickly looked away as though he was caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

They didn’t shake hands. They never did, preferring to keep things neutral; distant. Until now, apparently, when Jeff got it into his head that only his very important ex could be entrusted with the task of taking care of his pregnant husband.

The atmosphere was growing awkward. Jensen wished the dogs would provide some kind of distraction by being their usual exuberant selves.

“Help me with the bags?” said Jeff, breaking the silence. 

There was no question about who he was addressing. Jared jumped into action, bobbing his head and rushing to unload Jensen’s bags from the boot of the car. 

“Jensen,” growled Jeff when Jensen moved to help too.

Jensen glared at him. “I’m more than capable of handling a few bags, Jeff,” he snapped. “I’m not an invalid.”

He hated feeling so vulnerable and useless, especially in the presence of someone like Jared: tall and strong and - did he mention - his husband’s ex. 

“I’m good,” said Jared with a nod to Jeff. It was as though they’d just had a silent conversation all by themselves at the end of which they decided that Jared would finish emptying the boot and carrying the bags into the house, while Jeff would go and soothe Jensen’s ruffled feathers. Jensen quite hated Jared at that moment. 

Jeff approached Jensen and put his arms around him, hugging him to his chest. Jensen stiffened. “No one is questioning your capability, Jensen,” murmured Jeff, nuzzling his cheek and scratching his jaw with his beard. “There’s no reason to be so difficult about it. I thought we agreed that you would let me mollycoddle you to my heart’s content.”

Jensen snorted. Despite his annoyance, he felt himself melting in his husband’s arms. He slumped his shoulders in defeat and put his head on Jeff’s shoulder. He didn’t want to argue or assert his independence - not when Jeff was leaving for who knew how long.

They were kissing before he knew it and broke apart when the screen door banged shut.

*

Jensen was sitting in the centre of the couch with pillows behind his back and two dogs on either side of him. They seemed to have taken Jeff’s parting words to watch over him seriously, seeing as how they wouldn’t take their eyes off him. Jensen, for his part, had allowed Jeff to mollycoddle him to his heart’s content (he even allowed him to place a throw over his legs) before he watched him leave.

He was staring into space, still reliving their parting kiss, which left him kind of breathless and weak, when he was startled into awareness as Jared stepped into the room, loudly clearing his throat. The next moment Jared tripped over a chew toy and swore loudly. It earned him a disapproving look from his dogs. Jensen thought it would be bad manners to laugh.

“Er…” began Jared awkwardly, sitting down on the arm of the couch and patting the nearest dog.

“Listen,” said Jensen, beating him to it and giving him an apologetic smile. “I wanted to thank you for going with Jeff’s crazy idea and putting up with me for as long as he is away. I’m sorry for inconveniencing you in any way.”

Jared gave him an embarrassed grin and waved his large hand as though it was no big deal, which, of course, it was, and which almost resulted in his falling over the back of the couch.

“So… er… anything to drink?” he offered, standing up.

Jensen nodded. “Yes, please.” He smiled sweetly at Jared. “Coffee?”

Jared stared at him for a second and then laughed. “Ha! Nice try, Jensen.”

Jensen looked innocently at him. “What do you mean?”

Jared chuckled. “Jeff sent me a very detailed list of what you should and shouldn’t consume. Now, as far as I remember, coffee was definitely off the table.”

Jensen groaned and buried his face in his hands. Jared extracted a folded piece of paper out of the back pocket of his jeans and waved it in front of Jensen until the latter raised his head.

“I even printed it out!” he crowed and unfolded the paper. He cleared his throat importantly and read, “COFFEE IS ABSOLUTELY FORBIDDEN.” 

Jensen could just tell that it was typed in capitals.

_ “‘He will try to trick you and cajole you and even beg you if he has to. Do not fall for any of it!’” _ continued Jared and laughed at the indignant look on Jensen’s face.

“I - will - kill - Jeff - when - he - comes - back,” growled Jensen.

Jared laughed harder. “Oh my God, he was right. You are adorable when you’re grumpy.”

Jensen glared at him. “Don’t tell me - did he write that down too?” 

Jared nodded, grinning broadly.

“Let me see this list,” said Jensen abruptly, reaching with his arm as though to take it.

Jared snached the list away.

Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna eat it, Jared.”

“I’ll keep it to myself if you don’t mind. Just in case.”

“Unbelievable,” breathed out Jensen, shaking his head.

“So… orange juice?” offered Jared.

“I don’t have a ‘flu,” muttered Jensen and crossed his arms on his chest.

“Green tea?”

“I don’t drink this herbal crap.”

“Water?”

Jensen made a disgusted face

“Water with lemon?”

Jensen groaned.

“Just show me where the kitchen is.”

“Why?” asked Jared suspiciously.

“I’m not gonna raid it in search of coffee if that’s what you’re afraid of,” said Jensen with an exasperated sigh. “I’m gonna make us dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“Yes, Jared, dinner,” said Jensen impatiently. “I’m pretty sure I can manage at least that!”

Jensen didn’t know what Jeff had been telling Jared to instill such abject fear in him but Jensen could be intimidating too. He glowered at Jared until the other man turned his tail and led the way, almost walking into the doorframe in his haste, his dogs following meekly behind.

However, once they were in Jared’s kitchen, faced with a huge collection of his kitchen aprons, Jensen began to suspect that Jared’s hesitation had nothing to do with Jeff’s instructions but with the fact that all of his aprons were either dorky and novelty or suggestive and explicit.

“Seriously?” asked Jensen, raising an eyebrow and holding up an apron covered with a very naked and very well-defined male torso and thighs (among other notably impressive things), grilling sausages.

Jared grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I want them to like me for more than just my awesome body.” He wiggled his eyebrows and pointed up and down at himself. “It’s the whole package, dude.”

“I bet it is,” muttered Jensen under his breath. He shook his head in amusement and put on an apron with something that looked like a scene from ‘Star Wars’. Jensen wasn’t sure; he wasn’t a fan. 

Jared was quite eager to help him. But after he had overturned a bowl with peas he had just finished shelling, skidded on a carrot he had dropped, and then cut himself while peeling potatoes, Jensen dragged him to a stool at the kitchen island and ordered him to sit there and touch nothing. He also used Jeff’s trick and asked the dogs to make sure that Jared didn’t leave his place; much to his surprise he found that they actually obeyed him. 

It was all quite adorable, he decided with a grin, though potentially dangerous. At first Jared fidgeted on the stool with nothing to do, having sporadic fits of the giggles whenever he spotted a funnily-shaped vegetable that he would then grab and make obscene motions with. At some point he began to tell some long-winded story that happened to him once. It sounded so ridiculous Jensen wasn’t sure Jared hadn’t made it up. But as Jared jibber-jabbered, Jensen found himself enjoying his company, laughing at his silly jokes, and feeling tension and awkwardness melting away.

*

After dinner they returned to the living-room to watch the game. Jensen sat primly on the couch, mindful of the fact that he was a guest. Jared spread his long limbs as far as they would go. The dogs settled on the floor in front of an enormous TV. Jensen noted that Jared looked relaxed and content. He was feeling pretty at home himself. The game, however, wasn’t so riveting as to keep his eyes trained on the screen and his mind occupied for long. Soon his thoughts and glances began to stray to Jared’s sprawling form. Jeff never said why they broke up. Jensen never asked. It was not the topic they discussed. Jensen knew that Jared was important to Jeff and that was that.

But looking at Jared now, Jensen couldn’t help comparing them. After all, they shared quite a number of similarities. They had similar backgrounds and, as it turned out, many interests. They both pursued a career in acting, though Jensen was gradually adding a dash of music into his. They both met Jeff on set. They were even born in the same state and had the same favourite subjects at school. Jeff and Jared, on the other hand, had a long shared history together that could have ended very differently... Jensen knew that his meeting with Jeff took place some years after Jeff’s break-up with Jared.

Jared, it appeared, wasn’t as interested in the game as he’d been letting on. Perhaps, he had been thinking about the same thing, because he suddenly started talking about Jeff too. Rubbing his face with his huge hands, he began apologizing for monopolizing Jeff so much recently. He’d been going through a rough patch and needed a friend. Jensen nodded in understanding. He knew that Jared was talking about his well-publicised arrest and its ugly consequences. 

Jared stared at his hands. “I didn’t know who else to call. Jeff didn’t ask… didn’t hesitate… didn’t judge. He was just there for me. As always.”

Jensen nodded. “That’s Jeff,” he murmured with a tender smile. “He’s always there when you need him.”

Jared looked up, his expression curious. “Talking from experience?” he asked.

Jensen blinked. “Jared, I’m not perfect,” he said with a frown.

“You’re perfect for Jeff,” murmured Jared. “That’s enough for me to think of you as perfect.”

Jensen didn’t know what to say. “Jared…”

Jared shook his head and put up his hands in the air. “I mean it, Jensen. I’m not saying it to earn brownie points with you. God knows what you must think of me. Probably that I’m a complete screw-up who can’t walk into a bar without getting drunk, starting up a fight and having his mugshot all over Twitter the next day.”

“Jared, that’s not what I think. I know that’s not true.” Jensen put a comforting hand on Jared’s forearm. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, man. Believe me, I’ve made mistakes and I’ve been in trouble too.”

“Well, you certainly haven’t made the biggest mistake of your life by letting Jeff go,” said Jared quietly, staring down at his hands again.

A long heavy silence settled over them. A sudden shout from the stands jolted Jensen out of his musings. He had all but forgotten about the game. He looked sideways at Jared. The other man looked lost in thought. 

Jensen cleared his throat. “You know… I think that if it hadn’t been me, it would have been you eventually,” he confessed quietly.

Jared shook his head and flashed him a wry smile. “I don’t think so.”

“We have a lot of similarities,” pointed out Jensen.

“But for all our similarities,” said Jared, running a hand through his hair, “our personalities are very different. We are very different. We are not the same person. It’s not like Jeff replaced me with a new and improved version, you know.”

“That’s not what I - ”

“I know,” interrupted Jared; “Jensen, I know that as much as I love him - ” He sniffed “ - I wouldn’t have been able to make him as happy and content as you make him - or give him what he always wanted. I don’t have your calmness or strength or judgment or selflessness or - ” 

“Dude, you look and sound so pathetic I feel like adopting you,” said Jensen, thinking that the evening had become too maudlin to continue in the same strain; they hadn’t even been drinking. 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. “Maybe we got it all wrong?” he asked Jensen afterwards with a grin. “Maybe that’s why Jeff brought you here? I’m beginning to think that he insisted that you should stay here while he’s away not because you needed looking after - but because he knew that I needed someone to look after me.”

Jensen smirked. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

The rest of the evening was spent in comfortable companionship as they abused the losing team and cracked jokes.

Jensen fell asleep on the couch with his phone grasped in his hand, waiting for a message from Jeff once he landed, while Jared took the dogs out for a walk. Jensen thought that it was very sweet of Jared to turn off the lights and put a throw over him, basically tucking him in, when he returned. 

Unfortunately, the effect was completely ruined when on his way out of the room he once again tripped over the chew toy in the dark, crashed into the doorframe, and landed on his ass, swearing loudly. 

Jensen grumpily helped him to the kitchen.

“Look on the bright side,” said Jared with a grin as he wobbled to a stool, “you will have plenty of practice looking after an accident-prone kid.”

“Right.” Jensen handed him an ice pack. “Hopefully, you won’t kill us both by the time I’m due.”

Suddenly Jared guffawed so loudly Jensen almost dropped a glass of water he had poured himself. 

“Neville,” wheezed out Jared, barely holding his ice pack in place because he was laughing so hard. “Ha! My parents should have called me Neville.”

Jensen started at him suspiciously. “Do you have a concussion?” he asked.

This brought Jared up short. “Dude, come on! Neville Longbottom?! From ‘Harry Potter’?”

Jensen looked unimpressed. “Sorry. Not a fan.”

Jared let out something like a strangled roar of indignation. “Good thing your kid will have Uncle Jared to read to him.”

Jensen snorted; his expression now both amused and fond. “Uncle Jared, keep your ice pack on and mind that doorframe,” he told him as he helped him off the stool. “We don’t need any more accidents tonight. They thoroughly overexcite the dogs.”

“Tomorrow, Jensen! Tomorrow we’re watching all the Harry Potter films!” announced Jared, following Jensen out of the kitchen with a limp and a grin.

Jensen just rolled his eyes.


End file.
